Anomaly
by Anaeli
Summary: She was adamant about stopping Spreads Flames Through the Flowers' plans, and getting rid of her as soon as possible. The parasites hadn't thought it possible for a human to retake full control of her body, but Dylan had. She had to protect her brothers.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first "The Host" fic, and I hope that you love it!**

**Please leave a review, even if you hated it! ;)**

**Hope you like it!!! :P**

Anomaly

The Host: Fanfiction

Chapter 1

"We really don't need any more supplies, Jared" Said Ian, suppressing a sigh; knowing his last attempt to persuade Jared against going further on the trip would not work. He and Kyle were both dreading their last stop. Melanie and Jared had decided on the stops they would make on this trip before telling anyone it was happening, when they had agreed to come neither had known the small town in which they grew up was the last stop. It held many memories and some of them weren't very good. They could both remember clearly the day their parents showed up after work and their mother hadn't protested for the mess that always prevailed, their father hadn't scolded them for fighting at dinner or teasing their little sister. They were definitely not looking forward to seeing their little sister's body occupied by a soul, she would be eighteen now just like Jamie. They had lost her the last time they had encountered the seekers before meeting Jeb, she had been shot so they didn't even know if she was even alive. Neither Kyle nor Ian had ever forgiven themselves for leaving her behind, but they had had no other choice. "Please Jared, think about this, let's just stop at another town Kyle and I may get recognized or something"

"Drop it Ian, we need the gas to go back" Jared said quickly not even bothering to peel his eyes of the road, although his hands were getting tighter and tighter on the wheel.

"That's a lame excuse" countered Kyle

"Well, neither of you had to come" Jared huffed losing his patience.

"We don't need to stop at this town, Jared" Kyle growled, Sunny held his arm to calm him and he relaxed a little under her touch.

"Were already here. Look at it this way at least if you see her you'll know she's alive" Ian winced and Kyle looked enraged, that had been a low blow and Jared knew it. He was just doing this to torture them because he knew that neither of them would leave Wanda or Sunny alone to raid. The brothers gave each other a meaningful look confirming that they would have to have a talk with Jared after this mess was over. Kyle got comfortable besides Sunny gently stroking her hand in his, while Ian chose to look out the window at the town he once considered home, his hand permanently glued to Wanda's. He was immediately flooded with memories of his childhood and adolescence, nothing had changed in the little town, sure the streets were cleaner and more orderly, but the essence that made it different from other towns was still there.

"Why don't we stop so me and Sunny can get some food for everyone? I'm starved" said Wanda, declaring out loud what they were all thinking.

"Ok, where do you want to stop?"

"Where's good Ian?" She looked at him almost apologetically, sorry that they had to stay in a place that brought him pain for more than necessary. "There's a little restaurant up front that used to be pretty decent. The Citrus Place"

"The Citrus Place it is" said Jared turning into the parking lot and later parking in the farthest parking spot available, the shade from a nearby building keeping them in semi-darkness. A quick look around their surroundings showed that they were not alone. As fate would have it there sat Dylan, looking like a female version of her brothers, with Ian's straight nose and kind face, Kyle's black hair falling in waves around her face and beautiful blue eyes. Her appearance was so familiar that both brothers had a hard time remembering it had been three years since they'd last seen her, the moment the van came to a stop she looked up from her book staring straight into the sunlight, the silver reflected it, confirming their theories. Their sister's body had been turned into a host. Although most things about her were familiar her behavior was not, their normally calm and confident sister looked nervous and scared, and they could tell she was trembling like she hadn't expected to be found by anyone, the way she had acted whenever she did something she could be scolded or punished for.

"Wanda… you see that girl right there?" Kyle said after a minute in thought

"Yes."

"Lure her to the van"

"What?" Jared almost shouted

"You knew this would happen Jared, isn't this what you wanted? That's our sister and I'm not leaving her behind again, so either you find a way to get her here or I will personally drag her into the van"

"Kyle think about this man, she was taken three years ago. The probability she's still in there is very remote" said Ian looking at his sister with humid eyes.

"That's Dylan"

"I know"

"Our sister, Ian"

"I know, but…"

"There are no buts, we owe her this much and you know that. I'm not leaving her behind again." before anyone could say anything he was out of the van and walking purposefully towards his sister's body. She looked up to meet the face of the man walking towards her, while Ian started to follow him.

"Kyle?" she questioned, while a look of horror came over her features. She dropped her book and closed the distance between them at a run. Falling into her brother's chest, she started punching him anywhere she could reach, yelling "How could you let them catch you, Kyle? No, not Kyle.-she whimpered- Where's Ian? Did he get turned into a parasite too?"

Inside the van they were all staring at the siblings in shock, Ian had stopped in his tracks unable to conceive or understand his sister's behavior. She was a soul, she should be happy if they had been caught by the seekers.

Jared was the first to recover "Mel, Sunny help me get them all back in the van"

They got out and ran towards them, Mel pulled Ian back towards the van while Sunny waited for Jared to pull Dylan of of Kyle long enough for her to pull him back. Jared carried a thrashing Dylan towards the van shoving her inside the back of the van making her hit her head on a box of canned food, seeing as she was dizzy and disoriented he shouted "Wanda pass me the chloroform!" He pressed it into her face making sure she was unconscious, got back in the driver's seat and drove away.


End file.
